fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Gremmie
Gremmie is a closer in Papa's Freezeria (replacing Allan) and is now a regular customer from with Papa's Pancakeria onwards, with Hank taking his place as closer. He wears grungy clothing, has long blonde hair and leans forward. He is also one of the few customers with hard to see eyes. His orders are slightly large. He kind of resembles Kurt Cobain, late singer of Seattle band Nirvana. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Large Chocolate Sundae with Nutty Butter Cups * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cookie * Cherry * Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Pancakes * Powdered Sugar * 6 Butters * Chocolate Chips * Drink: ** Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Onion * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * BBQ Sauce * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 6 Medium Boneless Wings * 3 Calypso Strips * 3 Parmesan Wings Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Hot Sauce * Pineapple Relish * Relish * 2 Tomatoes * Sport Pepper * Drink: ** Large Tangerine Pop ** Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Zebra Striped Cake * Chocolate Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * 1st Cupcake: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Cannonball Gum (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Anchor Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup * 2nd Cupcake: ** Coconut Shreddings ** Marshmallow ** Anchor Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Marshmallow Ranks required to unlock him *Freezeria: He is a closer who comes on Day 4 *Pancakeria: Rank 34 (Hotcake Hero) *Wingeria: Rank 32 (Chicken Champ) *Hot Doggeria: Rank 52 (Grill Expert) *Burgeria HD: Rank 39 (Grill Expert) *Cupcakeria: Rank 44 Papa's Next Chefs Papa's Next Chefs 2011: He lost to James along with Kayla 'Papa's Next Chefs 2012: ' He lost to Taylor along with Wendy 'Papa's Next Chefs 2013: ' He lost to Franco along with Kayla. However, he did good enough to make 3rd place in the Purple Burple division. Trivia *Despite Gremmie looking like a female, he is actually a male. *Gremmie's appearance could be a possible reference to the late Kurt Cobain, late singer of the band Nirvana. *In Freezeria, his shirt had an angry face and Gremmie was frowning. In Pancakeria and afterwards, his shirt was replaced by a neutral face and Gremmie smiles. His angry eyes are also bigger. *In Wingeria, he is the only customer to order only some kinds of meat with no sides or dips. Other customers order either sides and dip, no dip and some sides, or no sides and dips. *He is one of the characters that has eyes hard to see. *In Hot Doggeria, his skin is slightly tanned. This is also the case for Robby and Maggie. *He is the last former closer, so far, to change from his mean look to his nice look. *In Hot Doggeria, which has more actions of customers moving, if Gremmie likes or doesn't like what is given to him, his eyes won't expand, they'll stay angry, unlike the other customers. *In Cupcakeria his favorite holiday is Pirate Bash. Ingredients unlocked with him In Cupcakeria he is unlocked with Zebra Cake. Gallery File:Gremmieperfectscorefreezeria.jpg|A perfect order for Gremmie. File:Gremmie_(freezeria).jpg|Thumbs up. File:Gremmie 2.png Perfect Gremmie.jpg|Gremmie's Perfect Order in Papa's Pancakeria! gremmie hot doggeria.png|Gremmie in Hot Doggeria. He has a slight tan in this game. unhappy gremmie.png|Gremmie in Customer Cravings, unhappy. Gremmie as a closer.jpg|Gremmie's appearance in Freezeria. Gremmie ordering sundae.png|Penny taking Gremmie's Order. angry gremmie.png GremmiePortriat.png|Gremmie's customer picture when he's not a star customer. Mad gremmie.png|This is Gremmie when he is angry. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Closers Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Closers Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Teens Category:Guys who's eyes are very hard to see Category:Adults Category:People that are skinny Category:Ppl with new looks Category:People with blonde hair Category:Guys with long hair Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Pirate Bash Customer Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game